mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Soji Shimada
is a Japanese logic mystery novelist. Born in in the city of Fukuyama, Hiroshima Prefecture, Japan, Mr. Shimada currently resides in Los Angeles, California. Biography Soji Shimada graduated from Seishikan High School in Fukuyama City, Hiroshima Prefecture, and later Musashino Art University as a Commercial Arts design major. After spending years as a dump truck driver, free writer, and musician, Shimada made his debut as a novelist in 1981 when The Tokyo Zodiac Murders (formerly known as Astrology’s Magic) remained as a finalist in the Rampo Edogawa Award.JLPP profile His most well-known works include the Detective Mitarai Series and the Detective Yoshiki Series. His works often involve themes such as the death penalty, Nihonjinron (his theory on the Japanese people), and Japanese and international culture. He is a strong supporter of amateur Honkaku (logic) mystery writers. Following the trend of “Shakaiha Mystery” (Societal Logic mystery) led by Seicho Matsumoto, Shimada was the pioneer of “Shinhonkaku” logic mystery genre. He bred authors such as Yukito Ayatsuji and Shogo Utano, and he led the mystery boom from the late 1980's to present day. As the father of “Shinhonkaku,” Shimada is sometimes referred to as “The Godfather of Shinhonkaku” or “God of Mystery.” Though a grave critic and writer, Shimada is not the harsh, grim character that many imagine him to be; in fact, he is quite friendly in person. One could get a sense of his character in his humor mysteries such as Soseki and the London Mummy Murders and Let There Be Murder, Any Kind of Murder. These books, especially the latter, involves an extravagant mystery trick as well as elements of satire, confusion, youth, and survival. These colorful themes made the book into a great hit, and were made into a short series. In recent years, Shimada has begun a new challenge—an animated series called the “Taiga Novels,” collaborated with the renowned illustrator Masamune Shirow. Upon its kick-off in January 2008, he and Shirow plan to create a twelve-book series through the Kodansha BOX publishers.Kodansha BOX On top of the BOX, Shimada holds a column in the celebrated magazine, the Weekly Shincho. He is also heading two newly-founded Amateur Mystery Novel contests—first, "The City of Roses Fukuyama Mystery Award” Fukuyama Mystery Award for amateur writers in Japan, and the “Soji Shimada Logic Mystery Award”Soji Shimada Logic Mystery Award in Taiwan, sponsored by Crown Publishing company. Even past the age of sixty, Shimada’s passion for writing has become stronger than ever: he is truly the maestro of Shinhonkaku mystery. Major Works (in chronological order) Novels Detective Kiyoshi Mitarai Series * ** * ** * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Detective Takeshi Yoshiki Series All works, with the exception of "The Fading "Crystal Express,"" have been published by Kobunsha Press. A portion of the works have been adapted into a TV series by TBS: Takeshi Yoshiki Series. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Non-Series 1980s Notes and references Category:1948 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese writers Category:People from Fukuyama (city) ja:島田荘司 zh:島田莊司